50 Snippets
by OneCheekyMonkey
Summary: A look into 50 brief moments of our favorite Kung Fu warriors, and others, in the Valley of Peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Nudge**

Oogway knew in order for Shifu to let go of past transgressions, he would need a little push in the right direction.

**Bop**

Po softly bopped Tigress on the nose, commenting that she needed to loosen up and live a little. A few moments later he received a much harder bop in the face.

**Disapproval**

Viper hated that look in her father's eyes. She knew she didn't have fangs like the rest of her species. Why did she have to be constantly reminded of it?

**Denial**

Tai Lung would not believe it. _He was the Dragon Warrior_. Shifu said he was and continually told him so. The old turtle was wrong and he would prove it.

**Flood**

Every time one of the members of the Furious Five dropped a bowl of soup or a bucket of water near him, Mantis was faced with a mini flood.

**Tattoo**

Monkey had once considered getting a tattoo. He immediately thought against it when he saw an old pig and the sagging tattooed flesh.

**Turf**

Crane was very particular about who entered his room. So when the panda crashed through the entrance to his dwelling, he refrained himself from immediately attacking the intruder.

**Kiss**

Tigress was not a romanticist by any means, but she still anticipated the day when she would receive her first kiss.

**Mirror**

Po used to hate looking in the mirror. Each morning, it reminded him of all that he wasn't.

**Candle**

In the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Shifu lit each candle ceremoniously, one after the other. He then proceeded to sit and meditate in front of the shrine created for his old master.

**Hurt**

It wasn't so much the physical wounds Tigress had received from the battle which hurt, but more of the words exchanged between her and the enemy.

**Pillow**

They weren't really surprised when Po convinced them to have a pillow fort contest. It was a surprise however, when they all lost to Mantis.

**Stamina**

One day Po would make it all the way. One day he would make it up the stairs to the Jade Palace without tiring.

**Market**

Po enjoyed cruising, and occasionally buying a few items for his father, through the farmer's market when they came. The sights and sounds of the market brought something new to the Valley of Peace.

**Prank**

Viper wasn't one to retaliate over minor offenses against her. She would make an exception on the other hand, if Monkey didn't stop pranking her.

**Ears**

They weren't that big…really. In fact, they were the reason he had super sensitive hearing. The more Shifu thought about it however, he realized he would make fun of them too. If you can't beat them, join them.

**Orange**

If there was one fruit Crane enjoyed immensely, it was oranges. The splash of tangy citric which spilled from the fleshy insides was a taste he savored.

**Hour**

It was late when Po came into her room. She didn't know why he turned to her for advice. Tigress did know she would be there for him anytime.

**Training**

Before, the training routine proved to be very monotonous. With the addition of Po, every training session was a mini adventure for the Furious Five.

**News**

News is just news, there is no good or bad…that's what Oogway had said. When Po announced he was going to teach the Furious Five a new 'technique', Shifu couldn't help but think this was going to be bad news…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, fanfiction readers! I hope you enjoy the 20 out of 50 moments of my humble entry. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, for I am not the best when it comes to creative writing. Your feedback is welcome but not required (that's a lie, I really love feedback/reviews...). **


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Aww, thanks for the reviews! I feel so welcomed! ****Anyways, here is the next installment of snippets. For the last ten, I'm willing to take word suggestions. So feel free to leave a word and I'll consider using them. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Confound<strong>

Po had fought and _defeated_ some of the most notorious fighters in China, so Tigress had a hard time understanding why he was having such difficulty fighting her.

**Passion**

It was Viper's love for ribbon dancing which had revealed her innate talent for Kung Fu.

**Cryptic**

Shifu, before he was granted the title Master, loathed asking Oogway questions. All he received from the astute turtle was cryptic answers.

**Wisdom**

Sometimes, when he could not conjure up answers, Shifu would go down into the village and speak with Mr. Ping to soothe his troubled mind.

**Trap**

He should have known. The moment Crane walked into the room, he knew it was a trap. A swift figure pounced and Crane was pinned underneath Mei Ling's paws.

**Fire**

The radiating heat of the flames was rapidly intensifying as Tigress searched frantically around the room for her best friend.

**Guilt**

Po felt terrible, but in his defense he had thought Crane would have been smart enough to notice something was amiss when he entered the kitchen.

**Rescue**

Monkey attempted to rescue what was left of his almond cookies from Po's hungry grasp. By then however, it was too late.

**Cheat**

Some warriors thought it was unfair that he was using speed, along with his Kung Fu, to take down his enemies. Mantis countered it was unfair his opponents were much bigger than him.

**Offer**

Young Tigress had no idea how much her life would change from the simple offer of an insignificant domino piece.

**Laugh**

The first time Po heard Tigress laugh, it was like music to his ears.

**Morning**

There was a reason why Shifu woke his students early in the morning. He wanted them to enjoy the crisp morning air and the scenery of each new day.

**Letter**

At the Jade Palace, letters were regarded as carriers of bad news. The latest letter involved the death of a good friend, master, and father.

**Smile**

Po was purposely clumsy around the members of the Furious Five. He was hoping to see a smile grace the features of a certain feline.

**Danger**

Monkey knew he was in danger and ran in the opposite direction, when he saw the anger in Crane's eyes.

**Courage**

Crane snuffed the fear growing in his chest. He closed his eyes, drew his wings in close, and let himself plummet into the chasm below.

**Shadow**

On hot days, Mantis took advantage of his size and hid in the cool shadows of his friends.

**Torture**

The knowledge that Master Oogway had chosen a _panda _as the Dragon Warrior, was absolute torture for Shifu.

**Light**

If there was one festival Viper enjoyed, it was the Festival of Lanterns. The light filtering through the lanterns in the night sky brought back fond memories for the reptile.

**Stanch**

Po was on the verge of tears, desperately trying to stanch the blood flowing from Tigress' wound. He would not lose his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Proud**

It was ironic really; Shifu's own pride would not allow him to say how proud he was of his adoptive daughter.

**Beauty **

There were moments where Tigress envied the beauty Viper seemed to emanate.

**Awkward **

After Po's offhand comment, the awkward silence that permeated the room was deafening.

**Bored**

There were times Mantis hated how everything operated at such as slow speed. The lecture Shifu was giving was _so_ _boring_.

**Pang**

There was a sharp, saddening pang in his heart when he realized she wasn't coming back.

**Vouch**

Back then, Monkey was accused for many crimes he did not commit. It was times like those he was glad he had good friends who would vouch his innocence.

**Gall**

Mr. Ping couldn't believe the gall the costumer had to call his Secret Ingredient Soup sickening. It was why he left a _special_ surprise in the customer's dessert.

**Forgive**

It was a long time before Viper forgave Crane for his rudeness during their first initial meeting.

**Funny**

Crane didn't think it was so funny when Monkey painted his room with inappropriate messages.

**Family**

Po hadn't realized just how much he began to consider the Masters of the Jade Palace as part of his family. He recognized the fact he would die to protect them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, these are the last ten words. I hope I did justice to those who requested some words. Until next time. **


End file.
